A Whole New World
by Crazi.Neko
Summary: SLASH RyanOC A new kid comes to town and this time it's Ryan who gets to learn more about himself, and the world outside of being Sharpay's accessory. Ryan starts to learn about being yourself, and loving who you love without question. Can he manage it,


AN: My first HSM fic! I feel so proud.

I don't own anything. I don't make money, etc… Actually, I own Aiden and his two dads and his friends from the Academy and technically, I think I own the Academy too…

WARNING: THERE WILL BE SLASH! THIS MEANS SOMEONE WILL BE GAY! WHICH MEANS, THERE MAY BE PHYSICAL HOMOSEXUAL REALTIONS BETWEEN TWO MALE CHARACTERS WITH HOMOSEXUAL TENDENCIES!!!

That being said, please Read and Review!

//.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.\\

Really, he felt that most of the time, it was just easier to let Sharpay take the lead, let her be number one because competing with his sister usually just led to this incredible fights not only between the two of them, but also with his parents. So he gave up control, or so it looked, to his sister and acted a bit dim but usually in the best of moods, even when Sharpay wanted to wreck anything and everything… But usually Troy and Gabriella were on her list now that he didn't even try to go against her.

He knew Sharpay was the mad the instant his door slammed open.

"Ryan! They messed up your class schedule! Have you seen it yet, can you believe they actually-"  
"Sharpay, you opened my mail," Ryan interrupted with a look of annoyance.

"No, Mother did. She's the one who pointed it out. Look at this!" she insisted and he leaned over from where he was curled up reading to take the paper and look at it. History, Creative Writing, an advanced literature course, chemistry, an art course, college prep math, and study hall. He scanned it once again before nodding.

"That's what I signed up for," he told her, putting the paper on his nightstand.

"Those aren't the classes I had on the list I gave you! You don't even have a drama class on there!"

"I talked to Mrs Darbus, she told me that I could miss a year of Drama class to pursue other interests after making me promise to continue to help in the after school productions and auditioning. I told her I'd be happy to."

"I can't believe you did this, Ryan! We'll fix it on the first day of school!" Sharpay said sharply as she left, slamming the door behind her.

Ryan sighed and rubbed at his head as a headache threatened to overpower him. He looked down at his book. Even Antonio's problems weren't as bad as his were… and he was bound by social standings to who he could and couldn't be with… Well, there _were_ similarities between himself and Antonio but he wasn't going in to all of them. He put the book back under his pillow and got up from bed and headed for his closet with a sigh.

------------

"Hey Ryan, how was your summer?" Gabriella Montez asked as she bumped into him on her way to her locker.

"Same as all the ones before really, Gabriella, but how was yours?" Ryan returned straightening his already straight cap.

"Oh it was wonderful! Troy and I went to Six Flags for a week with Chad and Taylor… I went to visit family with my mother as well… I'm sorry yours wasn't the way you wanted it to turn out."

"Thanks. I'm glad yours did though. I'll see you later, I have to get to class…"

"Where's Sharpay?" Gabriella asked as he started to walk by her.

"I-I'm actually not sure. I haven't seen her since we got here. See you later," Ryan said quickly, heading off again, leaving a confused Gabriella in his wake.

"What was that about?" Troy Bolton asked as he came up to Gabriella, basketball under his arm. He leaned in and kissed her cheek. She blushed and shrugged slightly.

"I'm not sure. All I did was ask him where Sharpay was…"

----------------

"Well Mr. Evans, I'm surprised you're joining us without Ms. Evans with you," Mr. Gordot said as Ryan walked in and took a seat practically in the back. He was early for class and had his hat pulled down to hide part of his face.

"I'm sorry to disappoint."

"Oh, you don't. I was happy to see only one Evans in my class. I've seen the two of you together, and I really don't need prima donnas in my class. Everyone is equal in here…"

"That's good to hear," Ryan said softly, as he opened his notebook and pulled out a pen and hunched over and began to write furiously.

Mr. Gordot was surprised, it seemed Ryan was either serious about the class, or he really didn't care. He hoped it was the former. Students began to file in, most sitting away from Ryan because the class was small. Gordot watched as Ryan didn't even look up as someone came in and sat down next to him, the blond just kept writing.

"Well class, welcome back to East High for another year! I'm sure you all know each other, except, you there… I believe you're our new student," Gordot said with a smile and Ryan finally looked up to see the guy next to him stand.

He had on clothes with strange patterns that, just somehow managed to look right together. He shoved his hands in his pockets, flashing some rings and bracelets with the motion. He shrugged and Ryan looked up see a fairly pale face, with a shy smirk on boyish features.

"Well, I'm Aiden…"

"Aiden what," Gordot prompted and most the class looked bored.

Aiden sighed and rolled his eyes before replying, "Devaraux-Hoshito."

"That's a weird name," someone snickered.

Ryan spoke up softly. "French and Japanese?"

Aiden looked down at him and grinned. "Yeah. That's right," he said as he sat down next to Ryan again who smiled back at him.

"Well, Aiden, welcome to East High. Now, jumping right in to our first lesson class, who can tell me a contemporary author?"

Ryan pulled out a sheet of paper and wrote on it. _I'm Ryan. Where are you from?_ He slipped it to Aiden who took it and replied to him with a grin.

_New York City. Papa decided that I needed out of the city, so he sent us out here…What do you do around here for fun?_

_Well, I'm usually really into the theater department here… And my family has kind of attached me as an accessory to my sister… So I guess we could find out together…_

_You make me thankful I'm an only child… Maybe we could get together for lunch?_

_Sounds good to me, Aiden. Do you mind if we avoid the cafeteria?_

_I'm guessing you really mean avoid your sister?_

_I'd like someone to know me as more than 'Sharpay's brother, what's your name, oh yeah! Robert, Ryan!'… You know?_

_Well, to me, you're Ryan, the only person who didn't look at me weird for my last name. Outside is nice today, we can eat out there…What are your classes? And your sister's name is Sharpay? She's named after a breed of DOG?!_

Ryan snickered, covering it up quickly with a cough, apologizing to Gordot who was busy trying to explain to a girl that Romance novelists were not the kind of contemporary authors that he was trying to get them to discuss.

"Well then Mr. Evans, perhaps you could tell us a contemporary author."

Ryan looked at the list and cocked his head to the side and Aiden grinned. "Well… Would Roald Dahl or Stephen King count?"

"What did that Ronald guy write?"

"Ro-ald," Ryan said with a roll of his eyes. "I'm sure you've seen 'Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory' or 'Charlie and the Chocolate Factory'. He wrote the book _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_ as well as _Charlie and the Great Glass Elevator; The Witches; The Giraffe, the Pelly, and Me;_ and _James and the Giant Peach_."

"And he was a bit twisted…" Aiden added on the end of Ryan's explanation. "How else could he come up with half of the stuff he wrote?" Ryan smiled at Aiden and Gordot nodded.

"Very good, Mr. Evans. I'm glad you seem to be taking the class seriously. And you brought an excellent example of a creative writer!"

"Oompa Loompa's aren't creative," someone piped up and the class discussion went on but Ryan and Aiden were only just paying attention, they were having their on paper discussion.

------------

"Hello Chad. Ready for the season to start?" Ryan asked as he was changing his books for his next block of classes. The dark skinned boy was at the locker next to his.

Chad Danforth gave Ryan a grin. "Got my head in the game! So, how's it hanging?"

Ryan wrinkled his nose in distaste at the term and Chad laughed.

"Heard from Troy that you freaked out his Gabriella."

"I didn't mean to. You can tell him that. And he can tell Gabriella that I'm sorry."

"You okay? I mean, I know you're not all that bad and all but…"

"Please, Chad. Thank you, but, you really don't know me," Ryan whispered as he shut his locker and headed off. The basketball player blinked and then grinned before heading to find Troy for practice.

-------------

"Watch out!" Sharpay snapped, shoving the shocked teen away from her. "You should watch where you're going you, you…"

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to find my next class, could you-" Aiden went to ask her for help, not knowing Sharpay Evans at all.  
"Ugh!" she held her head high and walked past him, shoving him again. "Find someone who is not as important!"

"Well thank you for being a-"

"It's not worth the breath. She doesn't listen…" a soft voice said from beside him. "You're lost. Where are you trying to get to?"

Aiden turned to see a short girl with her hair pulled up under a hat and two large music books in her arms.

"Ah, art, actually…" he said and she smiled, telling him how to get there.

"Don't worry about Sharpay Evans, her bark is usually worse than her bite," with that she left him and as he headed off, it wasn't until he was almost at the art room that he realized that he had just met Ryan's sister.

"I can't believe they're _that_ different…" he whispered to himself as he walked in and found a seat near the back. He looked at the empty space next to him up at the ceiling.

"This seat taken?" a playful voice asked and Aiden turned to grin at Ryan, who was quickly becoming his best friend.

"Nope, it appears to still be there," he joked as the blonde sat down and pulled his hat off to run his fingers through his hair. "I sort of met Sharpay. You could have told me she was a total bitch… no offense."

"None taken. And I'm sorry… You're the first person to meet me, without Sharpay being right there," Ryan explained in a soft voice. Aiden reached over and gave one of Ryan's hands a quick squeeze.

A young woman, who reminded Ryan much of Mrs. Darbus only flakier bustled in and started handing out some papers.

"Welcome to art class, ladies and gentlemen! We'll be discussing famous painters briefly, and they're kinds of work, we'll be watching a movie, _Frieda_, about Frieda Kahlo. You will need to get supplies for this class, it's all on here. I'm hoping to keep this class within your- Ryan Evans…" she trailed off and looked around before leaning over and whispering. "Is Sharpay sick?"

Ryan twitched slightly and scowled. "No, she's not taking this class…"

"Oh! Well, I hadn't looked at my roster and I saw you two in the musical before last and in the halls and well… Sorry…" she gave him the papers and a copy for Aiden. "Keep this class within your interests… So if you're here to fulfill a credit, let me just say quickly, I do hope you won't be drawing characters from games and such, just be original. You can draw those, but just, not _just_ those… Now! How many people have art backgrounds?"

Aiden raised his hand slightly and looked around, he was the only one and he started to lower his hand but teacher caught him. "Oh! A new student to the school, or do I just not know you?"  
"Um, new, ma'am…"

"Miss Arken."

"Miss Arken."

"So tell me who you are, and how much art you've had…"

"Aiden, Devaraux-Hoshito-"

"That's an interesting name."

"Yeah, and I went to a private art academy before I came here."

"And you came here?"  
"I moved."

"They have boarding programs, I was in one…"

"Well, you're not me and don't have my parents," Aiden retorted as he sunk in his chair.

Before Miss Arken could reply, the fire alarm went off, the sprinklers showering everyone, throwing the room into chaos as they all went running for the door. Aiden used his outer shirt as an umbrella for him and Ryan as they jogged from the room towards the nearest exit the blond laughing a bit as they moved around to get out of the way.

"Hey! Evans! Over here," came a call from where the basketball team was.

"Go on. Someone's calling you," Aiden said adjusting his bag.

Ryan grabbed his sleeve and led him over. "Troy."

"Ryan. You pick a number for auditions?"

"Maybe. You?"

"Gabrielle and I were thinking of something classic, simple… She's got some picked out…"

"I'm sure you'll be formidable."

"So, what are you and Sharpay singing?"  
"We're not. I'm going to audition on my own… Troy, Chad, Zeke, this is Aiden," Ryan said, motioning to the boy behind him.

"Nice to meet you."  
"Welcome to East High," Chad said. "Trying out for a team?"

"No, I'm not very good…"

"Cookie?" Zeke offered with a grin. "They're home-baked…"

"Zeke's a brilliant chef," Ryan told Aiden who took a cookie from the small Tupperware tub.

"Come on Ryan, I'm not a chef."

"If the team thing doesn't work out you should be… You could go to any number of culinary schools if you bake other things as good as this," Aiden said with awe as he nibbled the cookie.

Zeke blushed and smiled. "You're all right…"

Troy and Chad asked Aiden about where he was from, trying to see if they could persuade him to join the team but they realized that more like Ryan, more or less married to the arts.

"So, Ryan. What song are you going to do for your solo debut?" Chad asked him with a nudge and a grin as the girls started heading over.

"Come to the auditions and find out, Chad…"

"Ryan! Are you all right? I didn't mean to upset you this morning," Gabriella said as she and Taylor joined them.

"I'm fine, Gabriella, honest. By the way, this is Aiden. Aiden, this is Gabriella, Troy's girlfriend, and Taylor, Chad's girlfriend," Ryan said to him with a smile.

"Nice to meet you. So, would you be interested in the Academic Decathlon?" Taylor asked Aiden with a grin.

"Alas, I don't think with that side of my brain," Aiden told her as he stole another cookie from an all-to-willing-to-give-them-away Zeke.

"So Ryan, I hope this isn't being too personal or anything, but did you and Sharpay have a fight?"

"Well, no… Not really…"

"Oh good… So are you and Sharpay-"

"You missed that part. He's not auditioning with th- With his sister," Aiden corrected himself with a look from Ryan.

The all clear bell rang and everyone headed for their next class, or as Aiden and Ryan were concerned, they were heading to a quiet space to eat lunch. The dark brunette showed up at the appointed spot with a cloth bundle in one hand, the other hand had a small bag that was obviously holding drinks. "So, lunch where?"

"A place near the cafeteria but not in the cafeteria… Sharpay will be on a rampage because I'm sure she's heard by now about you hanging around me…"

"She can get over herself. You may be related but you're not the same person," the other replied as they walked. Ryan nodded but the lack of response and the slump in his shoulders spoke volumes to Aiden. When they reached their destination, Ryan couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay, what's with the kerchief?"

"Oh this? It's covering my bento," Aiden said with a grin as he undid the wrap and a stack of small trays were revealed and he opened them up. He pulled out a strange bottle with Japanese on the label as well as chopsticks and grinned at Ryan. "What do you have?"

"Nothing like what you have…"

"Which is?"

"Soup, salad, and a sandwich…"

"I'll let you have some of mine depending on the sandwich…"

"Turkey and ham, mayo, tomato, lettuce, and cheese… with pickles," Ryan told him as he pulled it out.

"Give me a quarter and you can sample all you want to."

"What's that?"

"That? Well, its sushi… and this is little wieners… and these are mini dumplings, and these are rice balls. They have salmon. And these have pickled plums in them."

"Ah… can I try one?"

"Go on. Keep the sandwich. I always have more than I can eat in my bento anyway…"

"So, your dad married a Japanese woman?"

"Um… Yeah, sure. You could say that I guess… What song are you auditioning with? Looking at you, I can tell you know…"

"You're gonna laugh if you know it…"

"Do I look like I'd laugh at you?"

"_No Good Deed_ from Wicked."

"Sung by a girl though, isn't it?"

"I can hit the notes."

"Well, I'm not saying that you can't, because I don't know, I just know when I saw it that-"

"I can do it. Just believe in me."

"I do. You're the nicest person I've met here. You've not made fun of me for the way I dress and you didn't laugh at my name, and you're not a complete bitch. A bit dramatic maybe but well, I like that."

Ryan flushed slightly while taking a small rice ball.

"That's got plum in it."

"Plum?" Ryan asked wrinkling his nose.

"It's good. I just don't want you swelling up on me or something," Aiden explained with a smile. "You wanna walk home with me after school? Or I could have us picked up… A driver could get us if father is busy, but he shouldn't be busy…"

"Well, where do you live? It's too far to walk to my house, but we could walk to yours?"

"Mine's a bit too far to walk… What about the mall near here? You can show me where you get those hats of yours… and we can maybe buy you something that's not just slacks and button ups… You look like you've got something important to do…"

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Ryan pouted at him.

"You're wearing 'church clothes' Ryan! No one wears church clothes to school!" Aiden laughed, making the finger quotes around his chopsticks. "Though, I don't think many people wear such interesting color combinations to church either…"

The blond grinned. "You'd help me get clothes? Not exactly like yours but…"

"Yeah. Why not? I'll be your personal stylist, Ryan Evans. Now try that riceball in your hands."

Ryan did so with cute little nibbles that made Aiden's insides feel fluttery and gooey at the same time.

"These are really good!" Ryan grinned at Aiden. "Tell your mom for me, that these are really great!"

"I-I don't HAVE a mom," Aiden said hesitantly as he picked up a piece of sushi. "I have two dads."

"So.. Um… wait," Ryan blinked at him cutely. "What do you mean?"

"My papa, is William, he's a French man. Kaemon, is, he's my other father, my gifu… He and William got married in Canada several years ago now…"

"Wow, they really love each other?"

"Hai, Gifu is devastated that Papa sent us away from New York. I know his name sounds all manly, Kaemon, but he's really not. Very domestic and such, and I hate to say it, but my gifu's really feminine…"

"But, your gifu?"

"Loosely translated it means step father," Aiden supplied at the understood request for a translation.

"Your gifu sounds like a really great person, and a good dad."

"Oh he is! Gifu has never really fought with Papa before, I mean, really yelling at him, but when Papa told us that we were moving, things got really bad, but then gifu told me we'd do what papa asked us to… So we moved here… Papa is supposed to come soon, I hope he does, Gifu looks so sad sometimes…"

"Part might be because he's worried about you… Don't you think?"

"You know, you're kind of right. Gifu was worried about me fitting in."

"Well, you fit with me," Ryan said as he turned back to his lunch, not noticing Aiden almost chocking on his soda in shock. Those words held such innuendos! But then again, Aiden knew that the other boy didn't realize what he had said to be as such. Right then, as Aiden moved his sushi around, that he was missing his best friend from the art academy. She and her cousin was similar to Ryan and his sister, only she concentrated on dance and music with some art classes for costume designing, while her cousin had concentrated on dance, music, and theatre.

"This place kind of reminds me of my old school, only, more cliqued with brains and sports," he said conversationally.

"Yeah, but things are changing, only slowly…" Ryan explained as they ate, Ryan slowly was opening up and revealing a bright young man with many passions that he'd let fall to the wayside it seemed while he was a part of his sister's accessories.

"Ryan!" the shriek pierced their ears and made two specific young men cringe more than usual, covering their ears and groan.

"Oh man… The dog found us…"  
"Aiden!" Ryan snapped good-naturedly at his friend, turning to see his sister stalking up to them and glaring at him.

"Ryan! Where have you been all day? You didn't fix your schedule, and you didn't come to lunch, what is wrong with you?"  
"Hey, his schedule is just fine!" Aiden popped up, glaring at her while Ryan looked like he was trying to consider how to respond to his sister.

"And what makes you think you're worthy of our time?!" Sharpay hissed at Aiden.  
"Excuse me but you aren't worth, _my_ time and if you hadn't happened to notice, I was with _Ryan_ and he obviously thinks I'm worth hanging out with so turn your little-"  
"Aiden! Please!"

"Ry-kun, I just wanted to-" he trailed off at the look from Ryan. His stomach did that little flippy-floppy, butterfly dance all over again and he nodded to Ryan.

The blonde turned back to his fuming sister. "Shar, please. I'm my own person, just because you don't want to think about that, doesn't mean it's not true. I am not here to make you look good, I'm not here so you can have a partner to audition for the lead with. I am in theatre because I love it. And right now, Aiden's invited me to the mall and you know what? I'm going with him. You can go and do whatever it is you want. I have my audition piece ready for the moment Mrs. Darbus puts out the signup sheet. Now, if you'll excuse us. Aiden's taking me shopping," Ryan concluded, grabbing Aiden by his bag strap and heading off, the shocked teen in tow.

"Kaikyo!" Aiden said clapping Ryan on the shoulder. "I'm very proud of you, Ry-kun!"

Ryan blushed and smiled up at Aiden and blushed. "Thanks..." There was a moment's pause as they headed towards the mall before he tilted and head and looked confused. "Kaikyo?" he asked cutely.

"Ah, don't worry about that Ry-kun. As you said, I have shopping to do for you, although I think you implied to your sister I was buying…"

"I'll buy my own clothes if you pick them out and treat us to snacks," Ryan offered blushing cutely.

"Done and done, Ry-kun," Aiden said, wrapping an arm around Ryan's shoulders as they walked. "So, what do you do when you're not rehearsing and at home? Read anything good?"

Ryan turned red and stuttered a bit, looking rather adorable in Aiden's opinion. "Kawaii, Ry-kun," he chuckled, poking the other's cheek while Ryan just gave him a confused look.


End file.
